


Pie

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers the perfect pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Caersmane prompted me with "pie or fudge" to save me from dying of boredom.

“Sherlock?” John looked up from his book as Sherlock’s muttering floated into the living room. He turned towards the kitchen. “Anything I can help you with?”

“No,” Sherlock said loudly. “Stay there.”

“Okay,” John answered and went back to his book. Whatever Sherlock was experimenting on, John was probably better off not knowing too much about it.

\-------

The next time John looked up from his book was when some strange smells started wafting in from the kitchen. “Sherlock? What _are_ you doing?”

“Nothing,” Sherlock answered quickly. A little too quickly. John debated with himself if he should check the kitchen, but he was comfortable in the chair and the book was interesting and surely Sherlock was smart enough to not set the kitchen on fire... too much.

\------------

John was starting to feel hungry, but Sherlock was still holding the kitchen hostage. He’d been in there most of the day and had even closed the sliding doors a couple hours ago - a clear sign he didn’t want to be disturbed. John decided to give it another thirty minutes, then he’d go and knock.

John’s self-imposed deadline was almost up and he was now _really_ getting hungry, when Sherlock opened the glass doors with a flourish. “John, I have it.”

John got up to face him. “You have what?”

Sherlock grinned triumphantly. “I have discovered the perfect pie.”

“Pie as in food to eat or pi as in the mathematical number?” John thought it wouldn’t hurt to clarify, considering who he was talking to.

“Food, of course! Come, try it.” Sherlock bounded back into the kitchen and John followed curiously. The kitchen was a mess - as John had expected - but the kitchen table had been cleaned. Slap bang in the middle of it sat something that looked suspiciously like a self-made pie. Sherlock grabbed a couple of forks and held one out to John. “Tell me what you think.”

John took the fork automatically, but continued to stare at the pie instead of eating it. “You just made this,” he said.

“Yes,” Sherlock answered, his face falling and a note of you-are-an-idiot creeping into his voice.

“Why?” John wasn’t quite ready to let this go. Call it a healthy fear of being experimented on.

Sherlock shrugged. “I was bored. There was a programme on TV.”

“A programme on TV.” John shook his head.

“Are you going to try it?” Sherlock’s expression was now nearing petulant. John decided he had to ask one more question.

“Are you trying to poison me, experiment on me or have you used any other unusual ingredients that might wreak havoc with the human body or mind?” He narrowed his eyes at Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of...” He bent over and took a piece of pie out with his fork. Glaring at John, he put it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. He made a contented humming sound.

“Okay,” John said and took a piece himself.

\---------

“Sherlock?” John said, lifting his head fractionally off Sherlock’s chest.

“Mmmmh?”

“That really was the most perfect pie.”

Sherlock contentedly patted John’s shoulder. “I _am_ a genius.”

“I’ll agree to that if you can follow that pie up with some homemade fudge,” John said.

“You’re on.”

 

THE END


End file.
